Project Summary It is critical to the mission YRC as a Biomedical Technology Research Resource (BTRC) to disseminate newly developed technology and associated data to the research community and the public. To maximize the impact and utility of technology and data, the YRC is committed to making technology and data as accessible as possible to biomedical researchers and data scientists alike. The YRC will continue to invest in the development of high-quality, high-impact publications, talks, and seminars describing the details and application of new technology. Online, the YRC will develop and maintain a comprehensive public website designed around the center TR&Ds that describes the technology in detail, provides information about the center, links to all publications, provides access to YRC-developed software, links to online data resources, and reaches out to potential collaborators who wish to leverage our technology in their own research. The YRC generates large amounts of complex experimental data and inferred biology results from both technology development and the application of our technology to ongoing collaborations. The YRC is committed to making all of these data available to the public. When possible, data are submitted to existing online data resources designed to disseminate specific types of data. However, because of the cutting-edge nature of the YRC, it is often the case that no such resource exists. In these cases, the YRC has developed (and will continue to develop) new data dissemination technology designed for new kinds of data. Intuitive, responsive interfaces, integrated with other data and biological annotations, help ensure biologists and biomedical researches can find and make the most effective use of YRC data. Additionally, raw data downloads and integrated web services application program interfaces (APIs) ensure bioinformaticians and data scientists can find and make the most use of the data, as well. Collaborative data are confidential by nature, so cannot be made immediately available to the public. To support private dissemination of these data, the YRC has developed secure data dissemination resources designed for collaborators to search, visualize, and analyze their data. These resources will be integrated to support a better single point-of-contact for collaborators to receive YRC data. The resources will be updated to improve and simplify the visual interface to the data, to simplify the submission of data to both non-YRC and YRC public data dissemination platforms, and to simplify the collation of project-related data for annual reporting requirements. The development of technology often includes the development of new software with broad, high impact applicability to the research community. The YRC is committed to the dissemination of these software in a way that fosters use, extension, and contribution from the research community?including free software licenses, source code availability, and comprehensive documentation. Finally, the YRC will continue to distribute plasmid DNA and yeast strains to perform the yeast two-hybrid assay, yeast strains containing Saccharomyces cerevisiae ORFs, and a pooled version of the two-hybrid activation domain array, as well as other plasmids and strains.